mythical_bestiaryfandomcom-20200215-history
Sphinx
Sphinxes are beings that originate from both Egypt and Greece, but are now more widespread. Appearance Sphinxes are basically human/lion hybrids, but with some differences thrown in. They have a humanoid body shape, but with a feline half-muzzle for a nose/mouth, complete with whiskers and fangs, golden-brown fur on their bodies, with dark brown hair, the males being manes, claws on their human-like hands, leonine ears, yellow-green, feline eyes, feline legs/paws, and leonine tails. However, they also have fully functional, bird-like wings on their backs. Behavior Sphinxes are typically philosophers and love knowledge. You will usually find them in libraries searching for some new piece of knowledge or wisdom. With strangers, these beings are wary, and will usually only make friends with one who is able to find answers to their riddles. Powers *'Flight:' Sphinxes, due to their wings, are able to fly through the air. *'Enhanced agility:' Sphinxes are able to go from one movement to the other effortlessly, allowing them to effectively dodge attacks, do backflips, swing from things, and numerous other martial, athletic, and gymnastic implements with ease. *'Enhanced balance:' Sphinxes innately have extremely well-developed senses of balance, the positioning of limbs in space, centers of balance, and the physical condition to use these facts. *'Enhanced bite:' Sphinxes, due to their leonine jaw strength, have an incredibly powerful bite. *'Enhanced climbing:' Sphinxes are able to climb and otherwise move effortlessly up angled or vertical surfaces, such as rocks, branches, walls, etc., as long as they can gain ahold of it and keep their balance. *'Enhanced flexibility:' Sphinxes are able to effortlessly bend and twist their bodies past mortal limits. *'Enhanced hearing:' Sphinxes are able to hear with amazing clairity, distance, and even ultrasound (sound too high for most humanoid beings to hear). *'Enhanced intelligence:' Sphinxes have intelligence beyond mortal genius level. *'Enhanced jump:' Sphinxes are able to achieve rocket-like jumps, while having hassle-free landings. *'Enhanced smell:' Sphinxes are able to detect specific persons, places, substances, objects, etc., locate their origins, and even track, using only their sense of smell. *'Enhanced speed:' Sphinxes are able to move at superhuman speeds. *'Enhanced stealth:' Sphinxes have extraordinarily skillful expertise in numerous ways and techniques of stealth. *'Enhanced strength:' Sphinxes are able to exert a great amount of strength from their muscles. *'Claws:' Sphinxes are able to use their claws as powerful weapons. *'Roar:' Sphinxes are able to unleash a sonic blast from their vocal chords, similar to a sonic scream, but a lion-like roar. *'Night vision:' Sphinxes are able to see clearly and with great detail in low light and/or even complete darkness. *'Riddle knowledge:' Sphinxes are each born with riddles as parts of their being. They ask these riddles to anyone who wants to solve them. If the one who they ask the riddle solves it correctly, a new riddle will take its place, to be answered by the next asker. *'Heliokinesis:' Sphinxes are able to shape and manipulate solar energy. *'Anti-magic:' Sphinxes are able to produce anti-magic, which allows them to neutralize other's magical powers. *'Lion communication:' Sphinxes are able to communicate telepathically with lions. Category:Magic Category:Being Category:Chimera Category:Egypt Category:Greece